Precious Rivals
by Liellana
Summary: "Let me give you a piece of advice." May stared at the mysterious person who had suddenly appeared. "May, do you know what's more precious than a friend?" "What?" "A rival," the dark-haired woman replied, grinning maliciously. "A rival who you want to destroy."


Chapter 1

May stood in front of LaRousse High, her knees almost giving in under her. She was nervous—she was scared. It was her first time staying at a school with dorms. She clutched her huge duffel bag with shaky hands and wiggly legs, she entered the school.

It was big, she had to admit. It was about four times a football field. From her view, she could see the basketball court and soccer field with a few students playing. School hasn't even started and yet the people were already in the school spirit. May sighed; can she be able to fit in in a school of the rich?

Honestly, she never really wanted to go to that school in the first place. Her parents—especially her father—had worked extra hard in his gym just to send her to that exclusive school. They wanted her to graduate in a top-notch school just so she could take over her father's gym in Petalburg—or even better, she could become part of the battle frontier when the time came.

So, they sent her to LaRousse High, one of the highest-ranking schools in the world. May never wanted to take over the gym; she wanted to be a top coordinator. Her brother, however, was the one who wanted to take over the Normal type gym, and yet he was forced to study "How to make Pok_éblock." _

_"Hello, how may I help you?" _

_May smiled at the receptionist kindly. "My name's May. I'm a new student here. Can you please direct me to my dorm?"_

_"Very well Miss Maple," the receptionist replied. "The entrances to the girls' dorms are over there to your right. You're in dorm number two hundred and twenty-three. Third floor, fifth door to the right."_

_"Thank you," May said, and she followed the receptionist's directions. _

As May entered the elevator, she felt an uneasy feeling clench through her stomach. What if she was placed with two other people she didn't like? What if _they _didn't like her? Her anxiousness was rising, and as the elevator made the 'ding' sound, she backed away.

"It's going to be fine, May. If you don't like them or they don't like you, just stay away from the dorms," she muttered to herself and got off the elevator.

It wasn't hard to find Dorm number two hundred and twenty-three, so May felt the need to walk slowly.

"THIS IS SUCH A SMALL ROOM!"

May flinched at the sudden noise, and realized that the girly sound came from _her _room. For a moment, she considered staying outside the door until someone went outside—or until the person who was sharing the room with her cooled off. May shook her head quickly. What was she thinking? She was never one to back down.

With a lot of hesitation, she raised her fist to knock on the hard door labelled 223. Within seconds, a blue-haired girl swung the door open so quickly that her hair flew behind her.

"Oh!" the blue-haired girl said, staring at May. "You must be May! O-M-G, you are so cute!" Dawn beamed at May, and before May could even smile back, Dawn had grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside. "My name's Dawn Berlitz by the way."

"Uh—hi, Dawn," May responded awkwardly. May observed the room while Dawn was spinning around, fixing bed covers and fluffing pillows. It was a simple place, with three beds and three bedside tables and a bathroom.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come, sit! I am _so _going to do your hair. And choose your outfits. And help you decorate. Oh, we're going to have so much fun together!" Dawn squealed, grasping May's hand and putting it in between hers.

"Where's the other girl? I thought there were three in a room."

"She's Misty by the way. She's went out for a walk, said her Pok_émon _needed exercise. She's a water Pokémon trainer, so a pool behind the school was convenient for her. Let me show you my Pokémon!" said Dawn enthusiastically. Dawn grabbed five pokéballs from her bedside table, before tossing them all up in the air.

In mere seconds, five Pokémon stood in front of May, each perfectly posed. A Piplup jumped on Dawn's lap angrily, repeating and repeating its name over and over again. "Alright Piplup, I'm sorry I didn't let you out after I got here—No, I didn't forget!"

"Everyone, this is May," Dawn turned to her Pokémon and gestured to May. "May, meet my beloved Pokémon. I'm sorry Mamoswine can't meet you right now; he might not fit in this pathetic excuse for a room."

"They're so cute!" May commented.

"I know, right? They're my little munchkins," Dawn stated, returning all of them inside their respective pokéballs—except Piplup, who the red light missed. "Fine, you can stay here with me," Dawn said to the blue creature, who said its name gleefully in response. Dawn stared at May expectantly.

"What?" May asked, feeling slightly self-conscious.

"Show me your Pokémon!" Dawn said.

"Oh, okay," May stated, reaching to the fanny pack tied around her waist. She tossed four of them in the air, revealing perfectly-trained and well-groomed Pokémon. "Uhh—guys, this is Dawn. Dawn, my Pokémon," said May.

"Perfect for coordinating," said Dawn, observing each Pokémon carefully.

"Yeah—they were built for coordinating—not really gym battles."

"Then what are you doing here? You should be in—Oh, I know. You're just like me," Dawn said, snapping her fingers.

"Just like—you?" May asked.

"I was forced to go here by my parents. I don't want to be here. I want to be at Petalburg High, the best coordinating school there is. It has cheaper tuition too," Dawn explained.

"Dawn." May stared at Dawn seriously. Dawn raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"We are going to be great friends," May said, smiling.

Dawn cracked a grin. "I know. Now, do you want me to fill you in with all the details here in LaRousse High?"

"Of course," May answered. "Did you study here before?"

"No, I just listen a lot," Dawn replied.

"Oh, you eavesdrop," May said, nodding in understanding.

"No," Dawn said, wagging a finger in front of May's eyes. "I listen," she stated, winking.

"Mmhhmmm," May hummed accusingly, and Dawn glared at her. "Right, you listen," May said, agreeing.

"Very good. Now, here's the details: So far, everything I've heard is mostly about four guys who totally own the school: Ash, Drew, Paul, and Gary. They are the hottest guys in this school. Apparently, our Misty has connections with Ash—they were childhood friends."

"And?"

"Well, there's also this never-ending competition with some girl and some guy. Every battle they'd ever tried always ended in a draw, so they stuck to fighting themselves instead of sticking to their Pokémon fighting for them."

"Oh."

"That's pretty much it," Dawn said, ending her story.

"Hey Dawn, is the other girl here yet—oh hi!" May looked up to meet a girl with flame-orange hair. She waved a hand in greeting. "Misty Waterflower, pleasure to meet you. And you are?"

"May Maple," May replied, her name flowing out of her mouth naturally.

"Dawn, you haven't been talking to her non-stop for the past fifteen minutes, have you?" Misty asked the blunette, who grinned apologetically.

"Just the past ten minutes or so," Dawn said. "What took you so long?"

"Didn't I text you a while ago?"

"Oh, right," said Dawn. "I even told you about it," she said, directing her statement to May. May laughed.

She was going to have fun here.

* * *

_**Hello, so I haven't updated "Balancing the Elements" in a darn long time, but that's because I had a major case of Writer's block. This idea for this story, however, has been stuck in my head for the past few days, so I decided to just type up this story and ease my story idea blast thing. I'll be updating "Secret Psychics" next, so keep your eyes out for Chapter Three. It's summer vacation and I have a lot—I really mean a lot—of time in my hands, so expect a lot of story updates here and there. **_

_**Read and Review please!**_

_**~Liellana~**_


End file.
